


A Moment

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Written for Gladnis Week Day 2 - “Omg, So Drunk…”





	A Moment

He was laughing.

Not his usual smirk or soft chuckle, but full-on bellowing. Prompto was telling one of his hilarious stories, and Ignis had imbibed enough to be able to truly relax.

Ignis rarely drank this much anymore outside the apartment he shared with Gladio - he had always disliked the intense vulnerability that came with being impaired, even more so after losing his sight. But here, among friends, he was happy to enjoy his favorite red table wine and get a bit silly. Cindy snorted from the kitchen as Prompto continued recounting his latest misadventure.

He was  _happy_. Gladio watched Ignis tenderly as the man lost his shit entirely, wheezing and slapping his thighs with both hands. It was so good to see him like this, and his beauty was not lost on Gladio. Gladio chuckled politely at Prompto’s story, but was distracted by the bright white flash of teeth and the curve of a slim throat as Ignis threw his head back and cackled.

Gladio moved over to stand behind Ignis’ chair and threaded his fingers through disheveled strands. Ignis was flushed pink, and a vein stood out on his forehead. He turned his face sideways to nestle against Gladio’s sweater and hooted to a rest, wiping his eyes a bit.

Aranea thumped on the table. “Listening to how this one roasted himself is great, but are you guys ready to lose to me at cards or what? Who’s in?”

Prompto pouted a little but settled into a chair. “Aw, poker again?”

“You’re just embarrassed to admit that a blind man can read all of your tells.” Ignis’ chest bubbled with the threat of another giggle fit, but he suppressed it and showily shuffled the cards - the deck Gladio had spent all day once carefully embossing with the little silver tool Ignis had shown him how to use.

Gladio pulled up a chair next to Ignis. “I’m in. I’m hoping all that wine gives me an advantage.”

“Deal me in, y'all! Cindy strolled out of the kitchen with a plate of seconds and an extra chair.

“Five card stud, loser does the dishes.” Aranea folded her arms and waited for the deal.

They proceeded to bet, Gladio watching Ignis’ practiced touch as he felt the raised bumps on his cards.

“Gladio’s about to tell me I’m adorable, and Prompto has a pair of threes.”

Gladio beamed down at him. “Never fails with you.”

“I do not!”

“Prompto, I told ya, never give that man a lick of information at the table - he’ll use it against ya!”

As they played, the warmth of the gathering and the stout he was drinking spread pleasantly through Gladio’s middle. No, things would never be the way they once were, and it would always feel like one chair remained empty. But for right now, he could lean gently against Ignis’ shoulder and wait for that smirk that told him he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladnis Week Day 2 - “Omg, So Drunk…”


End file.
